Daemon the Scorpion
"I heard you were the bastard that revealed my spots on Mobius." When confronting Midnight for the first time. "Fight me? YOU DARE REBEL AGAINST A GOD?" When surprised by the rebellion of his loyal servant, Ghost. "And people say that you all are tough..." he says right after soloing the Mobius Elite. Lord Daemon is the main antagonist of the Mighty Mortals series, with the intent on forming a dictatorship over the entire macroverse. Profile Occupation: Prime Leader of the Omega Organization (∞), Leader of the ∞ Black Ops Project Family: Unknown, deceased Appearance Daemon Aeda's skin is primarily dark grey, with his armor around the same color. The only true color he has is red, with it being the bright red in his iris and pupil, and the dark red in his spikes and tail. History Background Lord Daemon Aeda is the grandson of a Divine of Destruction, and it was that person who motivated Daemon to control his macroverse. This Divine of Destruction gave Daemon an organization in order to please his needs. Daemon's power was gained by killing, his power increasing for everyone he kills, and new powers being added to him from metas that he kills. Using this knowledge, Daemon then turned around and assembled a new group to kidnapped possible meta children, mainly working with random homeless, foster cared, and lost kids. He keeps a kid for several years, tortures them, attempting to make their powers grow stronger, so that when Aeda goes to kill them himself, he will become stronger. There were a few incidents where individuals escaped captivity, but nonetheless, Aeda became stronger and more powerful, with an arsenal of powers, just by this process. Daemon was able to casually take over zones as he had constantly got stronger, and he continued this for another 9 millennia. The next zone to strike: Mobius resided in it. Universal Gang Out of nowhere, the organization was crippled heavily on Mobius, and put into a severely weakened state. Aeda sent troops to find out the cause of this since he is busy on the other side of the zone, and that's when he learned of Midnight, the person that gave the info of the hideouts to the Freedom Fighters. Aeda decided to send the next in command, Anti-Chaos, to the location of Midnight to kill him. This proved in vain when the Freedom Fighters showed up and defeated them. Noticing the massive amount of power from them, Daemon ordered his troops out of the galaxy in order to regroup and figure out what went wrong. A New Dawn Aeda realized how powerful Midnight was, killing him would make him able to take over universes casually with no effort, and to be able to challenge the higher deities and take over the macroverse. However, he needed Midnight stronger. Thinking Midnight wouldn't attack him on the spot due to his sheer strength, he went over to him to state that he'll be back to Mobius within a year to hunt him down. However, Midnight did fight him, and Aeda casually put him down. He changed his decision and decided to kill him while he had the chance, but a hedgehog named Dawn came out of nowhere. He swatted her away easily, using his Death Force powers to counter and overpower her life force. Once she was down, Daemon and shot an energy blast at her as a way to execute her, but she absorbed it and attacked Aeda, now actually hurting and being on par with him, and she possibly could've beaten Daemon if he didn't teleport away. He realized that he needs to kill Dawn to gain the true power he wants to become. A Celestial Battle Daemon was not seen in this Arc, but he was the main person speaking in the radios of his forces when attacking Ryker, the headquarters of TECH. His anger increases when the Mobius Elite initially enters the battle to help TECH Militia, and peaks when the battle is lost. Then his new message, which Szorra intercepted, stated that he would take the battle into his own hands. Demigod's Vengeance Part 1 Daemon had ordered his entire army in the galaxy to assault Earth, which proved due to them somehow expecting his plans. Eventually, he finally entered the battle himself. Daemon grew several times larger than Mobius, planning on destroying the surface with a quick blast of heat vision, so all of his forces can focus on the goal of obtaining information from TECH's asteroid. Demigod's Vengeance Part 2 Daemon was about to vaporize the surface, but Summer absorbed most of the heat, to Daemon's surprise. Summer then punched him with enough force to send him close to the sun. Mech had followed Summer as they battled the General. Daemon got the upper hand at one point, ripping off one of Mech's arms, and beating Summer to a pulp. Eventually, Summer's close proximity to the Sun healed her, and she fought against Daemon with even more power. Mech was told to retreat by Summer, and she battled Daemon, 1v1. They stalemated for a moment, but Summer was then slowly being overwhelmed. With an ambush from Mech to overwhelm Daemon, Daemon was force to withstand an attack that sent him back to Mobius, too weak to stay in his giant form. Dead to Rights Final Arc: Epilogue Personality Aeda is ruthless and sadistic. He will kill his own teammates without a second thought, and since none of his team can stand up to his power, it boosts the feeling of control to him. When not causing anarchy, he expects control, and him in control. When not wreaking havoc, he is usually calm and collected, and can sort out a reason to problems, though usually secretly benefiting himself in the process. Abilities This list will go on, as he has MANY stolen powers, as well as his own powers to start with. Scorpion Tail Daemon's scorpion tail is able to stretch to three times its normal length, allowing him to attack people with it at a greater range. The stinger is sharp enough to impale just about anything, which includes the powerful armor of Mech. The poison in them is concentrated Death Force Energy, literally putting death into your veins. Daemon 's tail can become four tails instantly, which he used as defense against the assault of the entire Mobius Elite group. Death Force Master Daemon is a master of the Death Force, the stronger and more corrupted variant of the Life Force. One must have immortality in order to be able to use this art. Death Force Constructs Daemon is able to create constructs of Death Energy to his advantage. Examples are, but aren't limited to: pillars, energy vortexes, energy lasers, omnidirectional waves, optic blasts, sonic blasts, energy weapons, energy bolts, energy bombs, energy spikes, reflection barriers, energy waves, energy constructs, and scatter shots. Astral Plane Access Daemon is able to use the plane to project his soul and use it to strike people in their minds. He is immune to mind games himself, and is able to project all the souls that he has killed over thousands of years. He does this by keeping their souls within him, even preventing the Divine of Death from getting them. Death Curse Very weak people can easily be one shot by the palm of his hand being placed on the opponent's forehead. He uses this as a form of execution. Death Power Steal The original power he had from the beginning, anyone he kills adds their powers to his, and adds him greater strength, speed, and agility. Heat vision Without fire immunity, it is futile to not try to dodge it, as the heat can go all the way up to Planck Temperature (1,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 degrees Kelvin), even when not at his prime. At this heat, the very electrical field holding atoms together fails, resulting in incinerating people, planets, stars, and potentially zones into nothingness. Plasma Lasers These come from his hands and are far larger in diameter compared to his heat vision, and by combining his hands, they can become excessively wide. The difference in energy compared to heat vision is that while the temperature only rivals the Sun's core, the plasma retains its radiation element, so those resistant to heat but weak to intense radiation will be in trouble with this. Teleportation This can happen as far as he can see, but drains his energy very quickly. Teleportation unleashes and explosive blast of Death energy in the surrounding area, which is where most of his energy goes. One could say he has explosive teleportation. Foresight Sometimes, when sleeping, Aeda can end up seeing in the future of what will happen in the next day. Force Field Creation He loves this power the most. Not many people can pierce it, and it usually shows smalls signs of cracking when being hit by potentially zone destroying strikes. Flight This also works in space, and he can travel across zones at incredible speeds. Shockwaves These shockwaves can casually wreak havoc on planets and could be felt across over a hundred universes at his prime if he doesn't concentrate his energy. He can direct this energy to Regeneration This is what make him seemingly indestructible. His durability is so great, when you finally get a chance to make him bleed, the regeneration almost instantly heals it. Mind Control If you are weak willed, you can easily be controlled with this attack. Mind attacks If he can't control your mind, he may decide to muck up your capillaries, putting you in a stroke. Telekinesis This is about 1/2 of his true strength, and reaches as far as his eye can see. Electrokinesis Electricity powers to the point of causing a blackout of an entire continent, and electricity immunity to that. Cryokinesis Ice powers to the point of creating an absolute zero field around a 10 ft radius of him, and Ice immunity. Size Manipulation Usually grows to be 30 feet tall, but he can have the potential to grow to be several times larger than Mobius (he has done this to attempt to destroy Mobius via heat vision). Intangibility He can phase in and out of organic and inorganic material, at the cost of not being able to fight back. He uses this move to commonly get behind opponents and attack them, since they are usually open from behind. Immortality While he can die, it cannot be of age. This also renders him immune to diseases and muscle degeneration. Strength Strong enough to casually put down Midnight in three hits at the time when he could survive a zone destroying blast. When trapped in the 1,000 dimension, a place one thousand times as large as a zone, he put forth all of his power into busting out of it. He easily shatters life force constructs from Dawn on several occasions. Daemon has even casually broke one of Summer's arms when he grabbed one, then proceeded to break every bone in her body, beating her into a pulp. Speed While seeming bulky, This man is surprisingly fast. He has evaded the assault of the Mobius Elite members on several occasions, being able to tag them while they struggled to. Durability Only those who have been shown to be capable to destroy dozens of zones has seem to hurt him. He has been shown to be unharmed by the assault of twenty Galactic Cannons, cannons which can destroy three galaxies at their maximum potential. Virtually limitless stamina Never seems to tire in battle unless teleporting everywhere back and forth. Wormhole generation This is similar to teleportation, but does not take much energy at the cost of not being instant. Enemies can also enter this wormhole if not closed in time. Radiation absorption He is immune to radiation, and can expel it out quickly via plasma lasers. Time Dilation He can slow down time to 5% normal speed if he needs to. Thermal and infrared vision He can see visions like that. Nothing much else. Singularity Daemon's abilities cannot be copied themselves, and removing it is impossible against lower individuals. Flaws This guy talks too much. TOO MUCH. His cocky attitude leaves him open in fights. Who wouldn't be cocky when they think of themselves as invincible? Plasma lasers take away from the radiation he has, and can eventually just be heat lasers if wasted. He cannot make his own radiation, he needs to absorb it from a source. Intangibility only works against physical attacks. Energy attacks are ten times more effective during this form. Size manipulation slows him down, as well as the charge time and the release of his powers Trivia Daemon is based off of Darkseid, which is why he's so powerful compared to the heroes. In the Divine Wars series, Killriser shows to still be a majorly powerful threat towards the team. Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fly type characters Category:Power type characters Category:Speed type characters Category:Leader Category:Demi-God Category:Lesser Gods Category:Villains Category:From another world/universe Category:Multiplying powers Category:Overpowered Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Chaos User Category:God Category:Gods Category:Telekinetic Category:Electric Powers Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with fire powers Category:Sadistic Category:Teleportation powers Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:Ice Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Super form Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Mind Control Category:Male Category:Males Category:Conqueror Category:Conquers Empire Category:Immortal Category:Immortals Category:Universe Threatening Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Scorpions